Heta Hunt
by Tabbie1999
Summary: Mai is really Taiwan the country she had obtained a PNE and started living as Mai ghost hunter but know that Naru has went back with a dead body he thinks is Gene's. When he find out that it's not he goes back to Japan and he gets a new case at the world conference he see's Mai and misses her deeply. While Mai's friends and family try to keep the secrets that surround the countries
1. Chapter 1 Summary

Mai Taniyama is really Taiwan the living personification of her country she had obtained a PNE (Private Nation Exchange) and started living as Mai Taniyama ghost Hunter but know that Oliver Davis has went back to England with a dead body he thinks is Gene's. When Mr. Davis finds this information out from an autopsy he goes back to Japan and he gets a new case at the world conference and he see's Mai (Taiwan) and misses Mai deeply. While Taiwan's friends and family (China and Japan) try to keep the secrets that surround the nations. Human names used.

* * *

Note: All of the following names have the official spelling and accents Himaruya gave them.

**America:****Alfred F. Jones  
**Australia: Ralph, Christian, Kyle, and Jett  
**Austria:****Roderich Edelstein **  
Belarus: Natalia Arlovskaya  
Belgium: Laura, Emma, Anri, and Manon  
**Canada:****Matthew Williams****  
China: Yao Wang  
**Cuba: Carlos Machado  
Denmark: Simon Densen  
Egypt: Gupta Muhammad Hassan  
**England/Britain:****Arthur Kirkland ****  
**Estonia: Eduard von Bock  
Finland: Tino Väinämöinen  
**France:****Francis Bonnefoy **  
Greece: Heracles Karpusi  
**Germany:****Ludwig **  
Hong Kong: Li Xiao Chun  
**Hungary:****Elizabeta Héderváry **  
Iceland: Emil  
**Italy:****Feliciano Vargas  
Japan: Kiku Honda **  
Latvia: Raivis Galante  
Liechtenstein: Eva  
Lithuania: Toris Laurinaitis  
Netherlands: Morgens  
Norway: Lukas Bondevik  
Poland: Feliks Łukasiewicz  
**Prussia:****Gilbert Beilschmidt  
Russia: Ivan Braginski **  
Sealand: Peter Kirkland  
**South Italy**/**Romano****:****Lovino Vargas**  
South Korea: Im Yong Soo  
**Spain:****Antonio Fernández Carriedo **  
Sweden: Berwald Oxenstierna  
Switzerland: Basch Zwingli  
**Taiwan: ****Mei Xiao **  
Turkey: Sadık Adnan  
Ukraine: Irunya Chernenko (Sofia)

* * *

Ghost Hunt Characters:

Mai Taniyama-An alias used with a PNE document so she  
could be a citizen of Japan for a while

Oliver Davis/Kazuya Shibuya-(paranormal researcher)

Lin Kōujo-(onmyoji)

Hōshō Takigawa/Monk/Bou-san-(Monk)

Ayako Matsuzaki-Self proclaimed Miku (Shrine Prissiest)

John Brown-Catholic Priest/Exorcist

Masako Hara-Medium

Osamu Yasuhara/Yasu-researcher

Madoka Mori-Noll's mentor from BPR

* * *

Psychic Abilities:

**Apparitional experiences**: Phenomena often attributed to ghosts and encountered in places a deceased individual is thought to have frequented, or in association with the person's former belongings.

**Apportation** - Materialization, disappearance, or teleportation of an object.

**Aura reading** - Perception of the energy fields surrounding people, places, and things.

**Automatic writing** - Writing produced without conscious thought.

**Astral projection** or **mental projection** - An out-of-body experience in which an "astral body" becomes separate from the physical body.

**B****ilocation** or **multilocation** - Being in multiple places at the same time.

**Clairvoyance**: Obtaining information about places or events at remote locations, by means unknown to current science.

**Clairaudience** - receiving messages in thought form from another frequency or realm. It is considered a form of channeling.

**Death-warning** - A vision of a living person prior to his or her death.

**Divination** - Gaining insight into a situation via a ritual.

**Dowsing** - Ability to locate objects.

**Energy medicine** - Healing by channeling a form of energy.

**Faith healing** - Diagnosing and curing disease using religious devotion.

**Mediumship** or **channeling** – Communicating with spirits.

**Near-death experiences**: An experience reported by a person who nearly died, or who experienced clinical death and then revived.

**Precognition**, **premonition** and **precognitive dreams** - Perception of events before they happen.

**Psychic surgery** - Removal of diseased body tissue via an incision that heals immediately afterwards.

**Psychokinesis** or **telekinesis** - Manipulation of matter or energy by the power of the mind.

**Psychometry** or **psychoscopy** - Obtaining information about a person or object.

**Pyrokinesis** - Manipulation of fire.

**Remote viewing** - Gathering of information at a distance.

**Retrocognition** - Perception of past events.

**Reincarnation**: The rebirth of a soul or other non-physical aspect of human consciousness in a new physical body after death.

**Scrying** - Use of an item to view events at a distance or in the future.

**Telepathy**: Transfer of information on thoughts or feelings between individuals by means other than the five classical senses.

**Transvection** - Bodily levitation or flying.


	2. Chapter 2 Mei's return

Heta Hunt

~Chapter 1~

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way but I do own this stories idea.

* * *

Mai/Mei's Pov:

I was sobbing still in shock from what that self-absorbed Narcissistic Ex-Boss of mine had said._ "You aren't in love with me you're in love with my dead twin Eugene more commonly referred to as Gene." _

I hadn't been looking where I was running; for the tears that streaked down my face where blinding me. So I hadn't realized I was at the world conference at all. I sat over in a gloomy, secluded, corner a little way away from the table I was so worked up trying to stifle my sobs I hadn't noticed when everyone and I mean everyone came into the conference room.

* * *

Yao's Pov:

_ 'Today was so frustrating aru. __Kiku__ was so stupid and still hasn't found Taiwan aru. Mr. Panda and I miss her aru.' _I thought walking into the conference room everyone all the countries and everyone was going to be here today, _'I hope by some miracle __Mei__'s there aru'_ I thought then I thought I heard Mei's muffled sobs.

"I miss Mei so much I am imagining her sobbing aru" I angrily yell into the empty room.

* * *

Mei's Pov:

I was shocked when I heard Yao's voice I managed to stop crying enough to raise myself on shaky legs and jump into his warm embrace.

"Yao!" was all I could muster before sobbing uncontrollably again.

* * *

Yao's Pov:

I was surprised when a sobbing Mei jumped into my arms sobbing uncontrollably. _'Who every did this to her is going to pay aru' _I thought as I rubbed her back and rocked back and forth trying to soothe her pain. It wasn't long before she fell asleep in my arms I moved her to the couch and put a blanket on her so she could get some much-needed rest._ 'She looks like she has went days without sleep some on is going to pay one way or another aru, but first I need to quiet anyone who might wake her up,'_ I thought walking out of the conference room to shut anyone up that would wake her.

* * *

About 10 minutes later Francis and Arthur where arguing loudly and I put my hands over their mouths they looked at me like I was crazy but I began to explain my actions, "If you wake Mei up with your arguing after she just got to sleep that was PROBABLY the first time in week's aru. I will end you. Do I make myself clear aru" I said looking dead in their eyes once I released their mouths Arthur was the first to speak.

"Can we see her?" Arthur asked.

"You must be quiet aru and promise you will get everyone to be quiet while I watch over her aru," I said and they nodded their heads.

When I showed her to them they gasped in horror. I quickly moved them outside before they woke her up.

"Who did that to her!?" Francis whispered/yelled while I stared at him with an ice-cold gaze.

"I. Don't. Know. But. They. Will. Suffer. When. I. Find. Out. aru" but I quickly moved back to Mei's side.

* * *

Arthur's Pov:

"Bloody Hell whoever did that to her is going to pay," I cursed we had to stop and explain the situation to everyone the one who was the most trouble was not so surprisingly Alfred. As soon as Kiku heard what we said he burst into the conference room painting and we couldn't stop him.

* * *

Kiku's Pov:

I was shocked to say the least and burst into the room when I saw Mei looking so…Pitiful broken I went to talk to Yao-san.

"What *pant*pant*pant* Happened to *pant*pant*pant* Mei" I was out of breath.

* * *

Mei's Pov:

I woke up to a muffled conversation at the world conference table. "Yao what happened to Mei," Kiku said to him in a demanding whisper. The one closed to me was Feliciano.

"I don't know," Yao said while I tried to talk to Italy.

"Feliciano …Come here please… Feliciano..." It was so hard to talk it was even harder to breath.

* * *

Feliciano's Pov:

I thought I heard Mei's voice and turned to see her breathing heavy. "Mei," I exclaimed low enough so she was the only one to hear me.

"Feliciano why is it so hard to breath…Please I don't want to die… death hurts so much even if I come back to life…Please help me…" Her voice was raspy.

_ '__Ludwig__ will know what to do" _I thought running up to Ludwig.

"Ludwig! Ludwig! I don't know what to do! What do I do she said it hurts to breath!" I exclaimed and everyone was looking at me.

"Feliciano …What are you talking about" Ludwig said staring at me.

"Her exact words where _'__Feliciano__ why is it so hard to breath' 'Please I don't want to die' 'death hurts so much even if I come back to life' 'Please help me'_ Mei's in so much pain!" I exclaimed and pointed at her.

* * *

Mei's Pov:

"It…Hurts…...so much pain…" I knew tears where streaming down my face.

"Mei what happened to you" Yao said squeezing my hand.

"Before or after my heart broke and I was almost after" I said in a raspy voice.

"I expect the full version later but for now after" Yao said.

"After a certain cold-hearted Narcissistic Bustards words I was running away from a car…It ran me over 27 times" I squeezed my eyes shut and continued in a shaky voice. "It hurt so much I was surprised that I was able to get here I ran to the closed place that I recognized it was the world conference and Yao knows the rest" I try to give a smile but failed miserably.

"27 times…Why did that happen to you" Matthew (yes I can see Matthew just like Ivan though he pretends he can't cause he has a crush on him) said.

"I don't know Matthew but my wounds are starting to heal…most of them…" I said then straitened his curl so everyone could see him.

"Matthew?" I heard everyone exclaim.

"*sigh* Canada" I explained.

"Canada!" they exclaimed in realization and I looked over at the depressed looking Canadian.

"They can't see you because of a curse someone put on your curl I can make it so they can see you but it will only last until I can break the curse it will take some time but it will work," I told him and he smiled and nodded his head.

I could see the sparkle in his eyes telling me he was overjoyed. "Do you mind if I get some rest. I feel so tired but it hurts so much…it even hurts to breath" I explained.

* * *

Yao's Pov:

It was a week later and Mei still hasn't woken up. We had researched what had happened and where she was while she had disappeared and all we came up with after several leads and dead ends was a place called BPR. Whose Japanese branch named SPR Mei was a member of it had recently closed down.

"Damn it aru! I need to track down Mei's-I mean Mai's friends to at least tell them that she isn't…" I turned around when I saw a former co-worker of Mei. At least that is what the files say.

"You know where Mai is!" The man with shaggy black hair and glasses exclaimed.

"Yes and are you Yasuhara?" I inquired of the boy.

"I told Mai to call me Yasu that is where you heard my name right? I hadn't seen her since Naru the god damn Narcissist went back to England with a scowl how I wish I could kill him and his rich ass he was always mean to her. I should have let her hurt him I mean that bastard had the nerve to do that to her" Yasu said and my eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a sinking suspicion that this Narcissistic Bastard is the one that hurt Mei.

"She never told you about Naru? Wow! The way she was always ranting about how he treated her I thought everyone knew about her boss" it appeared to me Yasu didn't realize that he was voicing his thoughts aloud until I spoke.

"What exactly was her boss's name?" I asked wanting to know who I want to kill.

"Oliver Davis/Kazuya Shibuya he is most commonly referred to as Noll or Naru after the nickname Mai gave him," Yasu said.

"Naru aru?" I said a little confused at the nickname.

"Naru from Narcissist well...it's more like from Narcissistic Bastard," he explained.

* * *

Mei's Pov

I woke up very tired but fully healed. I was confused as to me seeing Ivan and Matthew making out in the corner so I pulled out my camera and video tapped it. _'Black mail,'_ I thought while I began to laugh evilly with a creepy smile worse than Ivan's and a glare on my face a million times worse than Noll's.

Ivan and Matthew's heads snapped up once they felt the evil presence in the room just in time to see me laughing and glaring like I ruled the world.

"F- Francis H-Help Mei's gone Crazy!" Matthew yelled scared hiding behind Ivan.

Francis burst into the room with Arthur, Alfred, and Kiku following close behind they saw me go from laughing evilly and glaring to smiling and laughing whole heartedly.


	3. Chapter 3 Introduction Time!

Heta Hunt

~Chapter 3~

* * *

**LAST TIME...**

_"Mei is asleep right know but I want to know of who you would describe like this" a Hungarian woman with long brown hair with an apron and frying pan said._

_"Mei?" I said confused._

_"Mai's real name" Madoko said and I was shocked to say the least._

_"This is a video from the Time Mei first woke up and met Yasu till she fell asleep sobbing," The woman said and everyone in the room turned to a Mega screen TV at the other end of the room and watched the video._

* * *

**NOW...**

**VIDEO BEGIN**

"Mai!" the next thing we saw was Mai being smothered byYasuin a bear hug.

"I'm realived I didn't hear Jou-san cause if I did I would be struggling to breath Yasu if Bou-san was here," Mai said worming her way out of his arms and off the bed. Mai saw a Japanese man run over to her relived to see she was awake.

"Yasu do you have a clue how long I was out this go around?" I asked him his fiscal expression told me he had no clue what I was talking about.

"Well… Yao would know…" Mai said more to myself than anyone else.

It was the Japanesse man who spoke up in all this, "A week was how long it took to heal the wounds."

"Thank you Kiku, where is everyone else Yasu?" Mai asked.

"Oliver Davis/Kazuya Shibuya is in England as you know that Narrassistic Bastard. Lin Kōujo is in Hong Kong visiting someone called…umm..Something Xiao something…"

"Li Xiao Chun" Mai said looking a little worried.

"Yeah that's it! Hōshō Takigawa/Monk/Bou-san is with someone called Gilbert Beilschmidt for a private concert. Ayako Matsuzaki is in France visting a Francis. John Brown is in Australia visiting someone he called Kyle. Masako Hara is visiting Feliciano Vargas**. **Osamu Yasuhara/Yasu well I don't even know where I am. Madoka Mori is in Taiwan looking for you after a tip told her that you where there under the name Ling Yi Lin or Mei Xiao, Why would you do that?" Yasu said while Mai was busy messing with her phone.

"They are on there way here know," Mai murmured.

"Who?" a polar bear said.

"Everyone but that damn Narcissistic Tea loving Bastard!" Mai shouting with tears in my eyes.

"If I ever see that bastard again I will murder him with the frying pan Elizabeta gave me for my birthday all those many years ago…" Mai said not knowing Elizabeta was coming in the room she immediately started sobbing after pulling Mai into a big hug.

"Who did it!?" Elizabeta yelled through sobs at Mei whist she was sobbing on her shoulder. "Who made you need to bring out that certain frying pan!?" She was now looking up at her shaking Mai's shoulders

"Will you help me with the agreement we made back then?" she asked not looking up at me she was looking at her feet that got oh so interesting at the moment.

"Yes I will"Elizabetaanswered and Mai looked up at Elizabeta with a broken smile on her face.

"He is in a nut shell a Cold-hearted, Narcissistic bastard, Tea loving, slave driver, rude, with a I-am-holier-than-thou attitude, all out Jerk" Mai said with her voice getting a higher octave with every word that passed through her mouth. Until Elizabeta pulled her into her strong embrace as she broke down and all out started whispered comforting words into Mai's ear until she fell asleep again.

VIDEO END

* * *

There was only one person who fit that description and that was "Naru" Yasu, Madoko, Masoko, Ayako, John, Lin, and I said at the same time.

"Full name Please," Elizabeta said gripping her frying pan very hard.

"Oliver Davis in England while he goes by Kazuya Shibuya in Japan or anywhere he goes when he doesn't want to be recognized," a voice from the back of the room said flat and even and I was a voice flat and even although I'd know it anywhere.

"Jou-san!" I said running to give her a bear hug.

* * *

Mei's pov

I quickly evaded Monks hug and went down to the World Conference table and sat at the heard of the table where Germany usually sits. "I guess I should start from the being no? My real name is Mei Xaio" I waited in the silence for some sort of out burst of what or something of the sort. After nothing of the sort happened I decided to introduce everyone to one another.

"America: Alfred F. : Roderich Edelstein. Australia: : Natalia Arlovskaya. Belgium: Laura. Canada: Matthew Williams. China: Yao Wang. Cuba: Máximo (Juan) Machado. Denmark: Christensen. Egypt: Gupta Muhammad Hassan England/Britain: Arthur Kirkland. Estonia: Eduard von Bock. Finland: Tino Väinämöinen.  
France: Francis Bonnefoy. Greece: Heracles Karpusi. Germany: Ludwig. Hong Kong: Li Xiao Chun. Hungary: Elizabeta Héderváry. Iceland: Emil. Italy: Feliciano Vargas. Japan: Kiku Honda. Latvia: Raivis Galante. Lithuania: Toris Laurinaitis. Liechtenstein: Eva. Netherlands: Tim Morgens. Norway: Lukas Bondevik. Poland: Feliks Łukasiewicz. Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmidt. Romania: Ronald Ray. Russia: Ivan Braginski. Sealand: Peter Kirkland. South Italy/Romano: Lovino Vargas. South Korea: Im Yong Soo. Spain: Antonio Sweden: Berwald ándezCarriedo. Switzerland: Basch Zwingli. Taiwan: Mei Xiao. Turkey: Sadık Adnan . Ukraine: Maria Arlovskaya. Vietnam: Viv. Wy: Paul Dulprat. Lin Kōujo. HōshōTakigawa/Monk/Bou-san. AyakoMatsuzaki. John Brown. Masako Hara. Osamu Yasuhara/Yasu. Madoka Mori," I gestured to each of us as I made the introductions.

Then everyone burst into talking you could barely hear anything so I did the best then to them quite down…screamed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and with that Elizabeta was by my side in .03 seconds.

"What happened! Are you okay!" I was bombarded by questions similar to this in the short time after I screamed.

"How else was I to get a word in if no one would shut up?" I asked pulling out my innocent look.


End file.
